marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)
After Atlantis is declared a 'Terrorist Nation' by the US Government, he plants unknown devices on the beaches of San Francisco which cause a huge wall of water to rises up like a static tidal wave. Namor then strides from the sea and demands to be taken to the 'Leader'. | Powers = Human/Atlantean Physiology: Namor's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. Because of his unusual genetic heritage, Namor is unique among both ordinary humans and Atlanteans; he is sometimes referred to as "Marvel's first mutant," because, while the majority of his observed superhuman powers come from the fact that he's a hybrid of Human and Atlantean DNA, his ability to fly can't be explained by either side. (Atlanteans are an off-shoot of "baseline" humanity.) Amphibious Physiological Adaptation: Namor's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor is superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any other known member of his race. While Namor is immersed in water, or is at least wet, he is capable of lifting well in excess of 100 tons. However, the longer Namor is out of contact with water, his strength gradually weakens to the point where he possesses mere fractions of his peak physical strength. For instance, if he has been out of contact with water for a period of several hours his strength reduces to the point where he can only lift 60 tons. If he has been out of contact with water for about a day, his strength decreases to the point where he can only lift about 10 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Namor can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at a top speed of about 30 miles per hour, Namor can reach a top speed of 60 miles per hour. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namor's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Namor can physically exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Namor's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namor's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namor's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Namor can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury, though it is still possible to injure him. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namor's body can heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namor's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namor, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namor can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namor can also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes. *'Aquatic Telepathy:' Namor possesses a telepathic rapport with many, but not all, forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. Flight: Namor also possesses vestigial "wings" on both of his ankles, by which he seems to fly at speeds upwards of 50 MPH. Since the "wings" by themselves could never carry Namor, it has been speculated that he uses the wings for steering and flies in some other manner, perhaps by telekinesis. During the the times he's lost his ankle wings, he is unable to fly at all. Namor's ability to lift aloft weights while flying is considerably lessened. He can lift little more than a ton while flying. Animal Mimicry (Aquatic Life): The Sub-Mariner has demonstrated the ability to mimic the characteristics of various undersea creators. *'Sonar:' Namor has a natural form of sonar. *'Lateral Lines': Namor can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *'Bio-Electricity': Namor can discharge bioelectricity similar to an electric eel, but seldom uses it. He seems to be able to absorb certain energies and convert them into bioelectricity; blasts similar to his own such as from the Wasp seem easiest to absorb. It would appear that he needs to absorb energy from outside sources to produce a charge. | Abilities = Namor's extended lifespan and his involvement in numerous conflicts both under the sea and in human wars have granted him a good deal of experience in hand to hand combat. Namor is also a highly skilled leader and capable ruler | Strength = Namor can lift a 100 tons easily , he has been shown lifting/moving thousands of tons. | Weaknesses = Due to his dependence on water to maintain his health and vitality, Namor possesses a variety of unique vulnerabilities. Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Namor’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Namor's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Complete lack of contact with water will prove fatal in about a week’s time. Oxygen Imbalance: Namor has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Namor is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angrily very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Namor has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. Dehydration: Powerful heat-based attacks are also a concern, as they can cause dehydration and cause his body to dry much faster and weaken at at a highly accelerated rate. Pollution: If Namor is immersed in or exposed to polluted water, it can have a negative effect both on his physiology and the efficiency of his physical attributes. | Equipment =Time Gem | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Namor has been repeatedly identified as Marvel's first mutant. However, his status as the first mutant is subject to some question. He was the first mutant to be introduced in Marvel Comics (in 1939) and has been described in-comic as the first official mutant, but there are actually a number of mutants that predate him in the Marvel timeline, including Apocalypse (born in the 30th Century BC), Wolverine (late 19th Century CE), Mystique and Destiny (dates of birth unknown, but known to have been active at the "Dawn of the 20th Century"), and a group of mutants known as the Externals. Furthermore, Namor is not actually a human, but rather a human-merman hybrid. | Trivia = *Aquaman Namor's DC Counterpart *Namor Userbox | Links = * Avengers * Fantastic Four * Invisible Woman * Atlantis * Official Marvel Directory: Namor * Don Markstein's Toonpedia: The Sub-Mariner * JC's Comic Collection Page: The Sub-Mariner * Comics 2 Film: Namor (Sub-Mariner) * Villains of Marvel Comics: The Grey Zone: Namor- character profile * Namor's profile at Marvel.com *Toybiz *http://www.marvellegends.net }} Appearances in Other Media *'Namor (Toy)' Marvel Legends Series 2 Namor the Sub-Mariner - monarch of the mighty, sunken empire Atlantis - strives to balance his fiery temper with his responsibilities of state. Ruling from his undersea throne, Namor's foremost concern is the welfare of his subjects. But on occasion, he rises from the depths to defend all humanity! Namor is an amphibian, and so breaths water and air with equal facility. He can lift about 85 tons at peak capacity, although his strength degrades the longer he remains on land. Namor is able to fly for several hours at speeds of up to 60 mph before tiring, and he possesses limited invulnerability. -Description from Marvel Legends packaging Category:Toys Category:Mutants Category:Golden Age Category:Invaders members Category:Defenders members Category:Avengers members Category:198 Mutants Category:Illuminati members Category:Flight Category:Zoopathy Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Bulletproof Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Atlantean Royal Family hu:Namor McKenzie (616) Category:Deep Six (Namor) (Earth-616) members Category:McKenzie Family Category:Radar Sense